Just Some Dave and John
by contagiousTrain
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just some cute one-shots. Different writing styles and some might me in an AU. WARNING: OBVIOUSLY, THIS IS YAOI OR GAY SHIPPING OR WHATEVER YOU CALL IT YOU NO LIKE? THEN DON'T READ IT! Ideas accepted ! Rating may go up!
1. Ironically Late

Ironically Late

You sit on a bench, smiling to yourself. You're thinking about your best bro; John Egbert. You've known John for a long time, but never actually met him. At least, not before today. You two had been talking earlier and planned to meet up, finally. Well, actually, you were supposed to meet up with him about an hour ago. But you're not chickening out, you're just… late. Ironically late. Yeah.

You're at a park, a few blocks away from where you're supposed to meet; Nepeta's Shipping Gardens.

_'Ping'_, your phone buzzes in your pocket; probably another message from John. Oh, well. You should probably get going, but you think you're going to stay for just a moment. You pull out your phone and open your Pesterchum.

**-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:31 PM-**

**EB: thirty minutes have passed.**

**EB: where are you?**

**EB: are you here yet?**

**EB: fine.**

**EB: i'll wait.**

**-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 17:57 PM—**

**-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:09 PM-**

**EB: you're an hour late.**

**EB: and the gardens closed.**

**EB: i'm going home.**

**EB: bye, Dave.**

**-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 18:13 PM—**

You sigh and get off of the bench you've been sitting on for the last hour. Another chance to meet John flies out the window. You grab the flowers you were supposed to give to John and throw them on a swing and sit down on the other. You think about John.

"Can I move these flowers?" You nod, staring at the ground. You were going to leave when the person on the other swing talks to you, "Who are the flowers for?"

"A crush." You hear the person sigh. A sad sigh. "What's wrong?" You look at the person. It's a teen boy. He's wearing a light blue jacket and khaki shorts. Oh, shit. It's John! He's looking out in the distance, and before you can say anything, he laughs.

"I was supposed to meet up with my crush earlier today. We're just friends and I was so silly to think that he'd want to meet me in person. I thought that maybe he'd like me as much as I like him. Oh! I'm sorry. I guess it's pretty weird that I'm just telling you random stuff." John shifts awkwardly, kicking at the flowers.

"Nah. It's not. So, do you think he ditched ya?"

John pauses, "Yeah."

You frown, and then get an idea. Smirking, you get your phone from your pocket and open Pesterchum, again.

**-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 18:36 -**

**TG: hey**

**TG: sorry something came up**

**TG: maybe we can meet up tomorrow**

You send those quick messages and look at John, again. _'Ping'_,___'ping'_, 'ping'. John has his phone and he takes it out of his pocket. He sighs in disgust, or at least what you _think_ is disgust and then you see him typing. Your phone buzzes when he responds to you.

"A text," you say, unlocking your phone.

**EB: yeah.**

**EB: actually, no.**

**EB: i waited for hours, Dave.**

**EB: and i'm pretty sure you know how i feel!**

**TG: I do know how you feel**

**TG: and**

**TG: meet me outside of the gardens in five minutes**

**EB: fine.**

**-turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 18:49 –**

"I've got to go. It was nice talking to you," John smiles at you and starts to walk away. Then he pauses and turns to face you. "Dave?"

"Hey, Egbert."

"Dave!" John's eyes widen and he takes a step forward, his foot crushing the flowers.

"You're steppin' on your flowers."

"Huh? Oh," he picks up the flowers and stares at them. The smiles, "I love them!" The wilted flowers nod in the wind as if agreeing with the nerd. You walk over to John, leaving the swing swaying.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." John nods enthusiastically, hugging you. You can't help but hug him back, a smirk on your lips.

"Why weren't you at the gardens?"

You shrug and John frowns. "I got- I was ironically late." You stick with the excuse you made up earlier. John pouts, pulling away from you and crossing his arms.

"So you thought it would be _ironic _to have me waiting all alone for you for an hour?"

"No. I just di-"

"You just what? You. Fucking. left. Me." John's furious, and it's pretty intimidating. You know it was stupid to leave him alone; kids probably picked on him.

"Sorry."

John sighs, "And I told you how I feel."

"Yeah." You take John's hand and pull him closer. "I know you were lying about not being a homosexual. Either that or you're confused on if I'm a dude or a girl." You hear John's laughs muffle as he buries his head in your chest. Then you feel his tears.

"Sorry."

"'Bout what, Egderp?" You lift your friend's head up and look into his sky blue eyes. Gog, you want to kiss him. Do it, Dave. Kiss the nerd.

"Aren't you mad that I like you?"

"Aren't you mad that _I _like _you_?"

"What?"  
You mentally facepalm, "The flowers." You wait for John's confusion to pass.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"Hug me."

"I am."

"Oh."

"Egbert?"

"Yes?"  
"You're really short." You hear the nerd growl lightly. Apparently, people tell him that a lot. John snuggles into your chest, humming a song. A kiss will have to wait.

**A/N: Really crappy ending- I know. Join them in the next chapter for their first kiss. Leave me some ideas for another one-shot. It can be an experience that they have together or a shot from an AU, they can even die, and they'll come back in the next chapter / story. Please follow and review.**


	2. Zero

Zero

John's shoe laces dance as he runs down the sidewalk; he's meeting up with his boyfriend's sister in a few minutes and John doesn't want to be late. He turns a corner and rushes into an old cafe called Arthur's Tea and Scones. He's been there once before and decides not to buy a scone this time (they were honestly disgusting). Sitting down, he takes of his coat and shoes ((I'll explain the shoes thing in the A/N)). John hums and runs his fingers across the scratches in the table. He once scratched his name into one of the tables, but that table was removed after some kid stained it with fruit punch.

"Hello, John." John looks up to see Rose with her dark lips and blonde hair. She's got a light blue coat clutching her curves, which it weird because normally she wears a dark purple coat She notices John staring and blushes. "Kanaya said it goes well with my tights." John's eyes trail up and down his friend's body; she's got a purple dress on as well as light blue tights.

"No, you look pretty. It's just that Dave got your last coat for you... I mean, you loved that coat, right?"John looks at the floor, confused. If Dave had gotten him a coat then he wouldn't have given it up for the world. Dave had gotten the coat for Rose three years ago and John was tempted to ask if he could have to used coat.

"Yes, I did. I love Kanaya more, though and she wished to see me wearing it," Rose nonchalantly shrugs and sits herself down across the table from John. After she's settled comfortably, she smiles and slides a flyer across the table along with some other papers. "I have an idea for your and Dave's date." She pauses and giggles, then continues, "I think you should take Dave to Francis' Museum of Apples' Annual Apple Festival. I've already bought the tickets. You owe me thirty dollars if you decide to go."

"Okay! That sounds great! I can't wait to tell Dave!" John excitedly pulls his wallet out of his pocket and hands Rose a few bills (adding up to thirty) and he grabs the ticket. He cautiously looks at the flyer, scrutinizing every activity. He wants this date to be perfect. "What's this?" he asks, pointing to one of the activities advertised on the flyer.

"The museum's restaurant does fun couple games at the festival! You two will definitely have fun there," Rose guarantees. She smiles and waves a waiter with bushy eyebrows over. "A cup of chamomile tea and s-"

"Wait, Rose! Don't get a scone. They're terrible."

Rose nods, using John's advice and only getting her tea. She sips her tea and watches John as he flips through the flyers. He looks up, smiling, "I can't wait!"

John sighs, sitting on a red bench. Dave's taking forever to get the juice. John sighs again and starts to hum impatiently.

"Sorry, Egderp. The line was really long and I had a hard time findin' a cart." Dave smirks, pushing a cart crowded with multiple cups filled with golden, fresh apple juice through a group of talkative people. John bursts out in giggles, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

"Oh my God, Dave!"

"What? It was a dollar a cup, so I got thirty five cups." Dave smirks at the change in John's expression, "Don't worry, dude. It wasn't all our money."

"Okay... But, how are we supposed to drink all of this?"

"So glad you asked." Dave picks up one of the small paper cups, and brings it to his lips, acting as if he's holding one of the most precious treasures in all the universe. His lips gently part as the golden liquid flows into his mouth and he swallows the drink. "And that, Egderp, is how one drinks apple juice."

John laughs, grabbing a cup of his own and taking a quick sip to taste it. "It's too sweet," his

tongue sticks out in disgust. Store-bought juice wasn't quite as sweet as fresh. He frowns, handing the cup back to Dave.

"Whoa. Hold up, John. You gotta finish this up." Dave hands the paper cup back to his boyfriend. "You can't just expect me to not force you to drink apple juice. You're my boyfriend, after all."

John blushes at the mention of their relationship, nervously taking the cup back. They've been dating for almost two months and John's face still grows warm when it's brought up. He drinks the rest of his juice and sets the empty cup back on the cart, "gross."

"Whatever, Egbert." Dave looks around, then grabs a random flyer from a passerby's back pocket, "Didn't Rose want us to go to these?"

"Huh? To what?"

"Francis' Love, Games and Fun at Fun. Rose was tellin' me to make sure we do that. Told me her an Kanaya had a 98 percent compatibility; how ironic." Dave smirks and grabs John's hand, intertwining their fingers, "Let's go."

John follows Dave, reading from the flyer about how apple juice was made and where it comes from. Dave listens, commenting at a few things and telling John about the games.

Letting go of John's hand, Dave reaches into his pocket to fish out some money for the tickets. Dave hands the money to the ticket-taker and waits while the man stares at the two teenagers.

"Ya'll know this here event is fur da couples?"

"That's why I brought my boyfriend," Dave corrects with a cool nod of his head. John admires his boyfriend with a blush. The ticket man hands both of the boys their ticket with a expression that held disgust.

John takes Dave's hand once again as they walk into the restaurant. There is only one… two… five… seven couples. John takes note that two of the other couples are gay. He sighs with relief and sits down at a table, keeping the hand that's not intertwined with Dave's in his pocket.

"This should be fun!"

"Yeah, bro. So we were supposed to be playing love games, right?"

"Yep!"

Dave smirks and leans in to say something but is cut off by a loud voice with a thick French accent. both John and Dave look up, surprised by the host; a tall man with golden, shoulder length hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Bonjour! Welcome to my love, games and fun! I am Francis Bonnefoy; your host for tonight!" The man on the stage smiles a movie star smile and waves to all the couples, winking at a few. "I have my Love Sla- I mean- Love Minions handing you all out papers and pencils. Once everybody gets one, I'll explain the instructions."

John thanks the waiter/'Love Minion' when he's handed a paper and then turns his attention back to Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Now that everybody has their paper, let me explain this game to you. There are a lot of numbers, so try to keep up!" Francis tells his audience to answer questions and add up certain numbers up, then subtract the total from thirty. Then he tells them what 'class' they're in. "Zero means you that you've never even been kissed. One means the person has been kissed. Two means that person has experienced an erotic moment and four means you've had le sexy times! I don't know about you folks, but _I'm _a four!"

"I'm a one. How 'bout you, Egderp?"

John smiles sadly, _'he's been kissed. I forgot that I'm not his first love like he's mine. I'm a fool for thinking otherwise!' _John struggles to hold back tears, his bitter thoughts attacking him; _'I'm so stupid.' _John gets up from his chair and quickly walks out of the restaurant. Taking off into a full run once is tears start to fall. John runs out of the main part of the museum and enters the orchard, cupping his hands over his face.

"Why am I such an idiot?" John asks himself, not expecting an answer to follow.

"Don't know." Dave steps out from behind an apple tree, smirking. His smirk turns into a frown as he notices his boyfriend's tears. He casually pulls a slip of paper with a scribbled '0' on it. "I'm pretty sure you did the math wrong," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around John's neck.

"No, I didn't because-"John's eyes widen as Dave presses his cool lips to John's own chapped ones. A blush covers John's face as his boyfriend rolls his tongue over John's. Pulling away, Dave smiles.

"From now on, I'll only kiss _you_," Dave promises, leaning in and giving John another kiss. John smiles into the kiss, hearing his boyfriend rip the paper into pieces.

** A/N: Another sucky ending, folks~! I got this idea from a manga called 'High School Debut'. Now to explain the shoes thing; my mom and I used to go to this café and she always took off her shoes because it was comfy! And, hell yeah, it's comfy. Next chapter= 4 reveiws.**


	3. A Hipster-Wanna-Be

A Hipster-Wanna-Be

Your name is John Egbert and you would do anything to have your best bro; Dave Strider be yours. You've known him for nine years and now have a crush on him. You don't think that he likes you back- at least not the way you are; a nerd. You're currently shopping for clothes to wear later today. Rose and you are meeting up with Dave at his house to go out for lunch. You smile when you see yourself in the mirror. You're wearing a pair of sky blue skinny jeans (an employee told you they match your eyes), a white wifebeater and a lime green hoody. You look awesome; like someone Dave would date.

Skipping out of the store, you pull out your phone. You've got a text from Dave that reads: _dude are you here yet_. You laugh as you reply.

_calm your tits. i'll be there in five. _You send off your response and open your car door. Dave only lives a few blocks away from the store you're at and normally it would only take three minutes, but you know it's going to be a challenge to drive in skinny jeans. You push in the key, step on the clutch and rev your small car's engine. You smile fondly, remembering how excited you were to buy her. Your phone buzzes: a call. You pull over and scramble to plug your Bluetooth into your phone. You shove the earpiece into your ear and begin to head to Dave's house, again.

"Hey, Jade. What's up?" You greet your cousin, coating the irritation in your voice with chipperness. Jade's been calling you a lot throughout the past week. You know it was a mistake telling her about your crush (honestly, what were you thinking?).

"John! I heard you're going to Dave's for lunch! Are you going to tell him?" You grimace at Jade's enthusiasm. Just yesterday you told your favorite cousin your plan to dress like a cool-kid. She told you that he likes you anyway, but you ignored her.

You nod, "If I can."

"You can, I know it!... Just give me a second… Sorry, John, I have to go. Call me when you get home from your date!"

"Jade! It's not a date!"

"Bye, John," Jane giggle sat the end of the line. You say goodbye and end the call, turning a corner on Dave's street. You smile when you see his house. You decide to park on the curb, almost in front of the neighbor's house instead of Dave's. Before you get out of your car, you look into your rear-view mirror and try one last time to smooth down your hair and fix your hoody so that it sits the way the employee from the store (Kanaya, wasn't it?) told you it should lay on your 'body type'.

Cool autumn air sprints through your hair as you walk up the driveway. You reluctantly press the doorbell- will Rose realize why you're dressed like this? You hope not. In attempts to add to your 'coolness', you forcibly/nonchalantly shove your hands into your jean pockets. The door opens and you smile at Rose and Dave. He immediately frowns and Rose laughs.

"John, you didn't have to dress up for me," Rose teases and ruffles your hair that you tried oh-so-hard to fix. You chuckle and grab Rose into a hug. You decide that you've missed her a lot. "Jade told me," she whispers, making you cringe into the hug. You should have known better, dork.

Rose smiles, leaning out of the hug and studying your reaction while a long stream of cuss words dances around your brain. You look back at Dave, who's gone back to his I-don't-give-a-shit façade. You blush and wave, "Hey, Da-Strider."

"'Sup, Jo-Egbert," Dave mimics you with a smirk playing on his lips. He's wearing a pair of skinny jeans and one of his favorite shirts; a white shirt with red sleeves. You smile again, thinking that you two match each other- another blush.

"Whatever, Dave. Let's go." You roll your eyes and start to walk to the car, cut sort by Rose grabbing your wrist. She tells Dave to wait for you both in the car, insisting she have a moment to talk to you. Prepare for hell.

"Now, John, you do realize that Dave is like a brother to me; he tells me everything. Now, you better take care of him. Even if he rejects you, you still have to be his friend. Alright?" Rose's eyes narrow as she waits for you to respond. Your face heats up as your brain looks for the truth.

"I don't… I don't know if I'd be able to do that." You're disappointed in your response, but it's the truth. You don't know what you'd do if Dave Strider rejected you- said that you were disgusting for ever liking him. You imagine his face contorted with rage and utter disgust. You're jolted out of your thoughts when Rose grabs your wrist again. You look to see that she's smiling at you.

"Let's go before Dave drives away without us," she jokes, leading you to her car where Dave waits, sitting in the passenger seat. You frown, annoyed. The night before on Pesterchum you called shotgun. You notice Dave smirk and you 'menacingly' point a finger at him, yet you can't help but smile. You open the back door and your smile grows; one of Dave's hoodies is on your seat. You move it to your lap after you buckle and smell it. The aroma of cologne and apples instantly fills your nostrils and makes you smile again.

"Smellin' my stuff, Egderp?" Dave turns to look at you and chuckles. He's pointing to the jacket you're currently smelling, causing you to pull away from it and blush… again.

"N-no!" You wait for Dave to turn around and you press a light kiss to the hoody. the car rolls to a stop and Rose and Dave hop out of the car. You take your time, setting the hoody down and unbuckling your seatbelt. You step out and take a deep breath. "Hey, Dave, can I talk to you for a moment?" you ask, thoughts elsewhere.

"Yeah, sure." Dave smirks at Rose and whispers something to her before striding up to lean against the car, knees shaking. You have to tell him. Your fingers fidget to mess with your jacket zipper and hum in attempt to make your nervousness disappear. Dave runs his fingers through his hair and smirks. "So, Egbert, wa'sup?"

"Oh, well, you see… I got new clothes."

"Yeah, I noticed." One of Dave's hands reaches out to yank on one of the strings of your hood. This makes your face grow hot- a fire you simply can't put out. You ask him what he thinks of your outfit and he chuckles, you can tell he's rolling his eyes behind his shades. "You sound like a girl with a crush, Egbert."

Dave grabs your hand and starts to walk you inside. You stare at his hand holding yours and someone feeds wood to your face's fire. You don't want to let go of Dave's hand when you both enter the restaurant, but you know he'll suspect something if you don't. Letting go of your crush's hand, you look around the restaurant. It's an old-fashioned diner with a jukebox in a corner and booths along the wall, circling a dance floor. The waitresses and waiter are on roller skates, skating from table to table. One of the waitresses skates past on a skateboard as you walk in—you recognize her as Latula from one of the store at the mall.

The only male employee that is skating today rolls up to the three of you. He's got a purple streak mixed in with his dirty-blonde hair and his nametag reads 'Eridan'. You snicker at his hipster appearance and (most likely) fake name. He glares at you for a moment and leads you to a booth. Dropping the menu, he snootily stomps away from the table, causing your snickers to morph into full-blown laughter. Stop laughing after a moment and pick up the menu; holy hell, this is expensive! You choose to have a hamburger with water, then turn to talk to Rose and Dave, who sat on the other side of the booth. They're already having a conversation and you don't feel like having to catch up on what was already said.

Laying down the menu, you look around the restaurant again. The waiter from before is flirting with a boy in a yellow and black sweater and you smile. The bee-boy seems thoroughly annoyed, though Eridan doesn't seem to notice, or if he does, he doesn't care. A waitress with a cane skates over to your table and ties up her ginger hair, pulling a notebook from her back pocket.

"My name is Terezi, and I'll be your waitress today…what can I get for you?" she asks with an almost raspy voice. She smiles and you gasp: she's blind. She faces Dave first and takes his and Rose's orders. Now, Terezi is "looking" at you. You hesitate before placing your order. "Is that all?"

"Yep," you chirp, nodding enthusiastically. Remembering that you're trying to be a cool-kid you stop nodding _so_ dorkishly and blush.

"Egbert? Where are your normal clothes?" Dave asks, and for a moment you think he looks angry.

"In my car!" You smile, trying not to show your teeth. After all, "cool-kids" don't have buck teeth. Dave frowns and turns to whisper something to Rose. Under the table she hands him something and you feel your curiosity leak into your facial expression.

"Come on, dude." Dave motions for you to follow him ad reluctantly you slide out of the booth. You both step out of the restaurant into the crisp, cold wind. The small hoody isn't doing you any good, but you don't see Dave react to the cold so you pretend the weather doesn't faze you either. "Get in the car, Egbert."

"Where are we going?" You hop into the passenger seat and smile 'cooly' at Dave.

"Back at my house, to get your normal clothes."

"Why?" you ask, but Dave ignores the question and continues driving. You huff in frustration. Is this Dave's way of saying that he wasn't interested in you whether you're cool or not? Your head falls, heavy with sadness. The stores, pedestrians, and bus stops all pass in a blur, as you try to hold in your tears. The car slows as Dave pulls the car into his driveway and parks. You open the car door and trudge over to your car, unlocking it and reaching in the backseat to get your clothes.

"Those pants don't fit you, but damn do they make your ass look good." You blush at Dave's comment and hurry to grab your clothes. Finally, you find your shorts and lock your car, turning to glare at Dave.

"What do you meant the pants don't fit me? The lady at the store told me that it was my size. She said that if I wanted to make you like, to go with one size smaller than normal." You cross your arms, pouting. Sure, the pants were a little hard to squeeze into, but that doesn't mean they don't fit.

"So that's why you did this? To get me to like you?" Dave crosses his arms, too, a smirk toying with his perfect lips.

You look down at the green Vans you bought, blushing. You're going to tell him. "Well, yeah. Because…Dave, I really like you and I just wanted you to like me, too. I thought that if I was cool like you…You know that you'd like me back."

"Go inside and get changed, Egbert." Dave nods, his chin pointing to the door. You know he's rejecting you and you're trying _really_ hard not to break down into tears. You walk quickly past Dave and into his house, you can cry while you change. You shrug on your shirt and take off the skinny jeans, you're looking at yourself in the mirror when a wave of sadness washes over you. Sinking to the floor, you let all of your sadness run down your face. You sit there for a moment, yelping when someone knocks on the door.

"John?" Dave's voice calls your name through the door and you rush to pull on your shorts before opening the bathroom door. Dave opens his arms and you stumble into them, whipping away your tears. "Egderp, I meant that those pants—those clothes—don't fit who you are. These clothes fit you the best, John. Your normal clothes. "Dave smiles when you look up at him and leans in to brush his lips against yours.

"Dave," you whisper, dragging your fingers through his hair and pressing your lips to his. Who cares if he doesn't like you? You're _going_ to kiss him.

Dave's lips are smooth and taste like apples; just as you imagined they would. Hungrily, you part your lips and graze your tongue across his bottom lip, sucking on it lightly. Your hands sneak around Dave's waist and your fingers curl into the belt loops. Pressing your body up to his, you work your tongue into his mouth allowing it to dance with Dave's.

"John," Dave pants your name, pulling back. Suddenly, your confidence is gone; realization of what you just did grabbing you by the shoulders and shaking you until the ground twirls beneath your feet.

"Oh, my. Dave, I –I'm sorry." You feel your face burning and you kind of just want to die. No. Correction. You've already died.

"Egbert, seriously?" Dave smirks and pulls you into his arms, running his fingers up and down your back. You're about to ask him what he's doing when you feel him planting ghost kisses on your neck, causing you to close your mouth and shiver.

"D-Dave?"

"Yeah?" Dave's breathe caresses the sensitive skin on your neck as his hands pause on your waist. You suck in for a last attempt at a deep breath of air murmuring "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you." His lips trail up your jaw and stop next to your lips. Dave pecks you a light kiss on your chin, and then moves upward, his lips hovering over yours once again. He presses his lips to yours gently and you instantly regret never using the chapstick you received (even if they were cake flavored).

Your crush's tongue snakes across your lips and you part them, granting Dave access. His tongue wrestles with yours for a moment before you allow him to take charge. He explores every part of your mouth as you wrap your arms around his neck, pressing forcefully into the kiss.

You find yourself whining when he pulls back. "Dave!"

"You taste like cake, babe."

"Don't call me that," you say, trying to have the blood that's rushing to your cheeks to halt.

"Okay, lovely-wife-dearest." You smack Dave playfully and roll your eyes. He smirks. "Now, hon. That's no way to treat a hot stud like me."

Another eye-roll.

"Whatever…stud. Hey, isn't Rose still at the restaurant?" You pull your phone out of your pocket and squeak. It's been forty five minutes! "Dave, let's go!"

"I call shot gun."

"Ack! Dave, you know I want shotgun." Your eyes widen as you see Dave hop into the passenger seat with his signature smirk on his face.

"Love comes with sacrifices." Dave teases as he rolls down the window.

Smiling, you pop open the door and jump into the driver's seat. Dave hands you the keys and you send him a quick kiss, turning the key. You're ready to drive off with Dave into your perfect sunset (but-cough, cough—you'd _never_ ditch Rose).

**A/N: I got the idea for this story from a comic on DA by Timeless-Knight. She's really good, you should check her out. I planned out the chapters until chapter 10. How about some fighting slash making out and making up for the next chapter? Until next story**

** ~Nick [CT]**


End file.
